1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ship hull repair structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ship hull repair apparatus wherein the same is arranged to engage and sealingly secure a breach in a ship's hull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ship hull repair structure has been utilized in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,582 to Fuerst sets forth an inflatable device arranged to engage a ship's hull for its sealing.
Further examples of sealing structure of ship hull repair is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,055; 5,009,180; and 4,161,155.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a structure of ease of manipulation as well as convenience and effectiveness in construction in a manner not addressed by the prior art permitting its manipulation relative to a ship's hull and its breach for repair and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.